Jinx
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Jinx is an ordinary, unlucky cat when a tragedy befalls her and she has to flee from home. Jinx thinks her luck has finally turned around when she is found by the muppets and welcomed in as one of them. Suddenly, her hopes are crashed to the ground when a rivalry breaks out! Can Jinx's luck finally change or is she destined to be jinxed forever? Rated T for character death.
1. Prologue

**Author's note! So I wrote this a while ago in a notebook and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to put it up because I'm not very proud of it. But I wrote a little about it on my profile so now I've got no choice. I hope you enjoy and favourite this or tell me in the comments if you think that the Muppets should TOTALLY get a cat muppet. Then again, there are a lot of dog muppets so…**

My name is Jinx. I don't know why my parents called me that, for some sort of cruel joke I imagine. Although, having said that, my parents aren't horrible at all. I'm just _so_ tired of the jokes. It wouldn't be so bad if I had ordinary luck, but I have _really bad _luck, I'm jinxed just like my stupid name. You know that saying: '_If it weren't for bad luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all_'? That pretty much sums up my whole life. I always miss a bus just be a hair, things always fall on me, I lose things all the time. It's ludicrous; did I walk under a ladder or something? Everyone calls me 'hex-girl' now. They throw pencils at me and yell "Hey hex-girl! Watch a piano doesn't fall on you!" And they laugh hysterically.

But regardless, I think I know why I'm so unlucky, I'm a black cat. Need I say more?

So, like I said, I've always been unlucky, however, what happened that day took the blooming cat biscuit.

**Just warning you guys, this story will have ALOT of cat and pig puns in it.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Mum!" I wailed "Dad!"

I had only run out of the house to find Mum, I couldn't possibly remember why because the sight that met my eyes was so terrifying, I forgot everything.

Mum and Dad were surrounded by three hunters, they all had guns. Mum and Dad turned this way and that, eyes wide with fear, trembling.

Dad tried to make a break for it but one of the hunters shot off his gun with a terrible BANG! And Dad fell to the ground, dead.

"Dad!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

I tried to run out to him but someone seized hold of my wrist. I screamed and struggled to get away. I turned to see who it was and was shocked to find out that it was none other than my mysterious, emo brother Ebony.

"Ebony, let go of me!" I demanded. "What are you doing?"

"You can't go out there Jinx," he replied. "It's too dangerous."

I snatched my hand away. "But we can't just stand here and do nothing!" I cried and ran out to Dad.

However, I'd only ran three paces before another shot rang out, in my direction this time, and I shrieked and dived behind Ebony, shivering.

Oh how I wished I could have swooped in and saved Mum from the evil hunters but I was and always will be a terrible coward. Besides, Mum was snowy-white in colour; there was no way the hunters could miss.

I had to shut my eyes tight when I heard the next bullet being shot. Ebony and I hugged each other, weeping.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

Ebony sighed. "I don't know, Jinx. I really don't," he said.

I looked over at the hunters and shock, horror! They had noticed us! They were loading up their guns!

"Ebony!" I said. "The hunters have seen us!"

He looked up. "Oh no," he whispered.

I clutched his arm in fright. "We have to get out of here!" I insisted.

Ebony shook me off. "_You_ have to get out of here," he said. "I've got some unfinished business to attend to."

"What?" I gasped. "But Ebony, you can't-"

"Go!" he insisted. "I'll be fine."

I realised that this was the last time I was ever going to see my brother.

"Goodbye Ebony," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too, little sis," he said and ushered me away.

So I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't know where I was running to; I just knew that I had to get away. I ran out of the garden but as I did so I heard a shot ring out. I whimpered. Whether it had hit Ebony or not was beyond me but I knew that either way, I was never going to see my big brother again. I ran harder. I ran down the street, crossed the road, faster and faster. My lungs were bursting, my legs were burning but I couldn't stop, I had to keep running. I entered a part of town I didn't recognise. I knew I should stop, go back to a place I knew, but I couldn't. My brain was panicking and the only thing it could program was telling me to run. So I did. When I finally felt like I couldn't run anymore, when I felt sick and dizzy, when I felt so tired I just wanted to curl up and die, I collapsed to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

"Where did she come from?"

"Who is she?"

"I don't know! I was just taking out the trash and I found him there."

"I think it's a girl, Fozzie."

"Is it?"

"Who cares what gender it is, is it conscious?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You know, it's kinda rude calling her an it."

"Oh, whatever."

"Guys! She's waking up!"

As I lay on the hard, uncomfortable pavement, all around me I heard the confused whispers of strangers as they crowded around me.

I groaned and clutched my head. Slowly, I opened my eyes. As soon as my eyes were open, all I could see was the head of a large, brown dog peering at me. I screamed and shuffled backwards on my bottom until my back was against the wall.

"Please don't eat me!" I squawked. "I'm not trespassing, I swear!"

"Rolf get away, you're scaring her!" a voice from behind him said.

"Sorry," Rolf said and backed up to reveal five random creatures behind him.

In the middle, I guessed was the source of the voice, a short green, kind-looking frog. "My name's Kermit," he said to me. "What's yours?"

"Jinx," I said. "Where am I?"

"The muppet theatre," said a small, orange man on Kermit's left.

"The _what_ theatre?" I asked. I had no idea what a muppet was, he seemed to be talking in a foreign language.

"Anyway," Kermit said. "Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"I-I don't know! I just woke up here," I said.

"What about before you fainted?" asked a strange, purple creature with a hooked nose on Kermit's right. "What happened then?"

I thought for a moment then suddenly, all memory of the previous day came flashing back and my eyes pricked with tears.

"My parents were shot dead," I said. "And my brother, by hunters. I ran away in a panic and ended up here." I sniffed hard but refused to let the tears spill. "I'm a homeless now, a wanderer. I understand if you chuck me out."

"We'd never throw you out, Jinx," Kermit declared. "A muppet _always _helps someone in need."

My green eyes widened. "So does that mean… I can stay?"

Kermit never got to answer because he was interrupted by a posh, pink, primadona pig coming out of the building. She had curly blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress with red roses.

"_There _you are Kermie, I've been looking everywhere for you, you just vanished," she said to Kermit.

I guessed from the pet name that she was Kermit's girlfriend.

She walked up to the group but she froze when she saw me. A scowl appeared on her face.

"Kermit, who is this _vagabond_ you're associating with?" she asked putting much vile emphasis on the word _vagabond. _Immediately, I hated her.

"I'm not a vagabond," I snarled.

"No, you're a filthy, mangy, moggie guttersnipe," she replied.

I scrambled to my feet and hissed loudly. The pig just stood and pouted.

"Piggy, you always do this!" Kermit declared exasperated. "Why do you always have to pick a fight with everyone who comes along asking for our help?"

So the pig's name was Piggy, my how very uninventive.

"Why shouldn't I?" Piggy asked spitefully. "You can't just pick up every tramp you see on the street whenever you feel like it!"

"I AM NOT A TRAMP!" I shouted. I leaped to attack her but the others held me back. I was infuriated. What did she know? She didn't know anything! I had only been only been homeless for less than 24 hours and it wasn't my fault I had mud smeared across my face from when I fainted yesterday.

"Swine," I hissed.

"Jinx that is enough!" Kermit snapped.

Piggy's eyes lit up with fury.

"Calling her a swine isn't an insult, she's a pig! It's simply an _accurate description_," I declared.

No-one could stop Piggy now. She stepped forward and slapped me across the face. The fight was on. I extended my claws and attacked, scratching all over. She was a tough opponent; I found out all too late that she knew karate. I was chopped, kicked, punched and slapped but my spirits didn't dampen. I seized hold of her wrist and bit down on it with my sharp, pointy teeth. She yelled out in pain.

"Jinx! Piggy! Please stop fighting!" the others begged. Neither Piggy nor I took any notice.

Eventually, Piggy called for help in the form of her pet dog.

"Foo-Foo!" she called. "Foo-Foo where are you? It's dinner time!"

The stupidly named 'Foo-Foo' appeared by her side, a white, curly miniature poodle.

Foo-Foo may have been tiny but he was still a dog so I shrunk back, terrified until my back was against the wall.

"Scaredy-cat," Piggy sneered. "That'll teach you tramp."

"For the last time," I said. "I am _not_ a _tramp_! Kermit told me I could stay here."

Kermit blushed scarlet, and for good reason. Slowly, Piggy's eyes slid over to look at him.

"Is this true, Kermit?" she asked.

"Uh… well… ummm… you see… uhh…" he stuttered.

I looked at him pleadingly. "I can stay can't I?"

"Hmph! Over my dead body!" Piggy declared.

"That was it! I raised my paw, claws extended ready to hit her in the face when…

"Jinx can you just put a lid on your temper for five minutes?!" Kermit exclaimed.

I roared and took a swipe at the wall behind us. Plaster and brick dust crumbled off and rained down to the ground.

"Piggy, get inside," Kermit demanded.

"But-"

"Get inside NOW!"

Piggy huffed and gave an important-looking toss of her head. She sauntered back into the building she had come from, Foo-Foo at her heels. The other muppets sloped off too. Soon, the only ones left were Kermit and me.

It was clear that Kermit was the boss and that he was used to being obeyed. I realised that if I was going to want to stay in his good books, I had to obey him too.

"I'm sorry Kermit," I said. "For losing my temper, for wrecking the wall, for everything."

"It's OK Jinx," he replied. "Sorry about Piggy and everything, she's always like this. She's just a little…" he waved his hands around trying to find the right word to describe his vile girlfriend.

"Suspicious," he finally settled for. "And over-protective."

"But… I can still stay though… can't I?" I asked.

"Of course, though I recommend you stay out of Piggy's way," Kermit said. "Oh and sorry for yelling earlier."

"That's alright," I said. "I deserved it!"

Kermit grinned. "Come on in," he said.

So I followed him into the muppet theatre.

So this was my new life, a muppet at the muppet theatre! How would it go? Only time will tell. But one thing's for sure, I wasn't going to let stupid pigs ruin this for me! This was my one chance, a huge slice of luck and I'm not going to throw it away.

**By the way, for you Americans reading this, a pavement is our British word for a sidewalk.**


End file.
